Runaway
by Renier'sbaby
Summary: The Cullens and the wolf pack just went through a battle to protect jacob and renesmee's children Billy 8 and Scarlet 6months . Renesmee bit jacob will explain in future story and Nessie ran away to avoid the wolf treaty.


Runway, When Do I Return

Setting: Forks, WA. In the forest area.

(Jacob was bitten by a vampire, while in a battle for Jacob's and Nessie's children *Billy & Scarlet* safety. In order to save Jacob, Nessie sucked the venom out of him. But that ended up breaking a park of the vampire/ werewolf treaty. Nessie was scared for her life, children, and Jacob. So as soon as she got off of Jacob, she ran away.)

Carisle: Nessie! (pause) Alright, lets go. (helps Jacob up)

Alice: What about Renesmee?

Edward: Don't go after her. She is probably getting Billy and Scarlet. She'll be back before us.

(The Cullens go through the woods. Renesmee is high in a tree and sees her family, then hides.)

Nessie: Oh, God. He won't forgive me. He won't. (goes back on the ground) But what should I do? (hears howling) Getting out of here.

(Renesmee get back to the house before the house before everybody else. She packs her bag w/ clothes, and other items. She wrote a note to Jacob telling him that she is leaving and does not know when she'll be back. She told him that she loves him and to take care of Billy and Scarlet. )

Nessie: Oh, God. I'm going to miss this place. (she turned and left without another word. A few mintues later the Cullens arrive at the house.)

Edward: Nessie! We're back! (silence)

Billy: Mommy, I'm home! Mommy! (to Jacob) Daddy, where's mommy?

(He ran to their room and finds the note. He falls to his knees and cries.)

Jacob: NESSIE! (Scarlet starts crying)

(Renesmee hears him in the woods.)

Nessie: Jacob? No it's not him. (turns and keeps running)

(Back at the Cullen's)

Jacob: I don't know what I'm going to do with out her. (he hands the note to everybody else) What's going to happen to Billy and Scarlet? (pause. Starts crying again) Oh, God, Renesmee! (Bella comes and hugs him. Sam comes in the house.)

Sam: Where is Renesmee? (sees that Jacob has been crying)

Alice: Not here if you can't tell.

Jacob: You drove her out!

Leah: Good now she can't harm anybody else!

Jacob: She was not hurting me Leah. She was trying to save me! Now thanks to you, Sam, and the pack, besides Seth. My wife, my love, my best friend, my soul mate, my girl is gone.

Sam: We're sorry Jacob. We have to go by the treaty.

Jacob: Screw the treaty! We should be worried about others lives, not the damn treaty!

Leah: Well now thanks to us you can have your old life back.

Jacob: You're thinking about my old life? I have a son and a daughter to worry about Leah. And if you think that I need my old life back. Well think again!

Leah: Well I didn't mean…

Jacob: I don't care. ( Takes scarlet into his arms)

Sam: when will she be back?

Jacob: Only God knows that. Thanks to you Sam! Thanks to you! (Scarlet starts crying) Hush sweetie, it's okay. Come here Billy.  
Billy: Coming daddy. (he goes with Jacob)

Sam: Well. Leah we should get going.

Bella: Sam, if you see Nessie. Tell her to come home. She was trying to protect Jacob. She would never do something like that on purpose.

Sam: Okay Bella. I will.

Bella: Promise?

Sam: Promise.

(sam leaves. Edward hugs Bella and kisses her head.)

Bella: I hope she'll be okay.

Edward: Me too, love. Me too.

(Nessie has ran all the way to the Canadian border. And there she ran into Seth.)

Nessie: Seth! What are you doing here?

Seth: Nessie, are you nuts!

Nessie: What?

Seth: You should have seen Jacob's face when he found that note. He fell to his knees and started to cry.

Nessie: Oh my God, Seth! I know he did. But I half to go. (Seth gives a puzzled look) Look, I bite Jacob. I broke the treaty. Now the pack is after me. (hears howling from a distance.) Seth…(hugs him) you are my son now. I want you to take care of scarlet and Billy for me. I trust you. (kisses his forehead) Goodbye.

(She leaves. *show Nessie trying to get back home but the wolves would stop her.*)

Scene 2

**Two years later**

*Nessie finally gets over the border and heads back home.*

(at the Cullen's Alice complains about Nessie.)

Alice: No calls, no letters, not even a postcard. What gives?

Emmett: Don't worry about her Alice. She is perfectly fine on her own. Hell, she has been living without us for three years.

Jasper: True but, she really needs to come home. She has a family to raise; and I don't think Jacob has gotten any better.

Alice: I know, but… I don't know! I don't know! (pause) Christ, she needs to be here. Scarlet doesn't even know what her own mother looks like. It's fair for her or Billy.

Bella: Yah, Billy did take it really hard.

Alice: Exaclty that is what I mean. All of our lives would be better if she was here.

Rosalie: Renesmee did need to get out of here. To save her self.

Edward: We could have protected her!

Bella: Edward, I think she was just scared and didn't know what to do.

Alice: She could at least call us.

(Nessie walks through the door.)

Esme: Instead of calling, how about you look to your left.

(Everyone looks and there is Renesmee. She gives a little smile then heads to her room.)

Bella: Nessie.

Nessie: Hey. (keeps going)

(On the way she is stopped by Edward and he gives her a hug. She goes wide eyed. When he lets go Nessie continues going to her room.)

Emmett: Wow, did you see that. Her eyes were red.

Carisle: She must have been hunting.

Edward: For two years? I don't think so.

(Jacob comes down stairs)

Jacob: Hey, I smelled an unfimilar scent. I came to see what's going on.

Bella: Renesmee is back.

Jacob: (Shocked/ surprised) What?

Edward: Renesmee is back home!

Jacob: She can't be. No letters or even a phone call. She is not here.

Edward: Jacob Black! Your wife is home! If you don't belive me, then go get Billy and Scarlet and see for yourself.

(Jacob leaves to get Billy and scarlet)

Edward: Alice, can you get Renesmee?

Alice: Of course.

(Alice heads to her room and knocks on the door.)

Alice: Nessie someone wants to see you.

Nessie: I don't want to see anyone.

Alice: Please, Nessie. It will be worth your while.

Nessie: No.

Alice: Nessie, NOW!

Nessie: Okay, give me a sec. jeez.

Alice: okay. (goes to the living room) Jacob go in the kitchen and stay till we tell yah to. (Jacob goes to the kitchen) Billy, Scarlet, come here please. You're going to see your mommy.

Billy: Mom is actually here.

Alice: Yes. (to scarlet) Scarlet can you say mom-my.

Scarlet: Mommy!

Alice: (laughs) Very good. (Renesmee enters) Oh here she is.

Nessie: Alright, who wanted to see me?

Edward: Look there. (points at Billy and Scarlet. Renesmee sees them and has tears filling up her eyes.)

Billy: Mom! Mama! (runs and hugs her.)

Nessie: Oh my miracle baby! (she looks at Scarlet and Scarlet starts walking to her.)

Scarlet: Mommy! Mommy!

Nessie: Come here sweetie! ( she gets to her and hugs her.)

Nessie: Oh you have gotten so big! (starts crying.)

Billy: Mama, why are you crying.

Nessie: I'm happy baby. I'm so happy. (she hugs them again.)

Alice: Wait, there is someone else who want to see you.

Nessie: Oh, yah.

Jacob: (exits kitchen) Yah.

(Renesmee turns around and finds Jacob. Even more tears are filling up in her eyes.)

Jacob: Hey baby girl.

Nessie: Jake! Jacob! (she goes to him until she is finally in his arms.)

Jacob: I missed you so much!

Nessie: I missed you too. I'm so sorry. I was scared and didn't know what to do. But I tried coming back, really I did. When I would try though the wolves were ready and they stopped me. Not until now. I just…

Jacob: Shh…( he puts her head on his chest) It's okay sweetie. You're home that's all that matters.

(Renesmee looks at him and kisses him. Make it dramatic and make it last for like 1 minute max.)

Nessie: I've been waiting to do that for two years.

Jacob: Looks like that dream came true. (laughs)

Nessie: (laughs) Yah, no kidding.

(Emmett looks out the window.)

Emmett: Um.. you guys. We have company.

(Everyone looks though the window and sees the whole pack coming.)

Nessie: Oh my God they found me. They know I'm here. I gotta get out of here.

Jacob: Nessie, no. You need to run. I am not going to lose you again.

Nessie: Jake…

Jacob: We are in this together.

Nessie: But…

Jacob: together.

Nessie: ok.

(the pack enters the house.)

Embry: Well, well, well. Look who finally made it over the border.

Sam: Shut-up Embry. (To Nessie) Renesmee.

Nessie: Sam. (growls) You are going to separate me from my family again. (stomps to him and starts pushing him back to the wall) You have no idea how painful it has been for me and my family. I'll be damned if you do it again.

Sam: Look I'm sor….

Nessie: Don't even say you're. Cause that is not going to cut it. If you really felt sorry would h


End file.
